


[ART + DRABBLE] Double Double, Toil and Trouble

by littlehuntress



Series: A Very Merlin Halloween [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fanart, Fic-Tac-Toe, Gen, Halloween, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehuntress/pseuds/littlehuntress
Summary: When nighttime comes Morgana lets her magic run free.(Art inspired by Tim Burton, because...Halloween).





	[ART + DRABBLE] Double Double, Toil and Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This is Morgana goes Burton or something like that lol.  
> 2\. My drawing skills are more than rusty, but I couldn't get this idea out of my head.  
> 3\. Made for the prompt: darkness, of my Halloween Fic-Tac-Toe card.  
> 

_Under the cover of the night when all mortal things go to rest, and magic slips through the veil, all the elements converge. The moon and the stars her only friends, witnesses of the occult. A hex and a spell, her voice intones, while all the Sidhe join the soirée._

_Do you believe in magic?_

_Something wicked has arrived._

_The wind howls, she has many more tricks up her sleeve. Her eyes shine bright, her magic pure under the moonlight, rising up from the earth to the sky. It's her moment, it's her time. No one can tell her otherwise._


End file.
